Karma
by achanssi
Summary: "Jung Hoseok, aku pastikan besok kau takkan bisa hidup bahagia lagi. Dan kau, bersiaplah, besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar, Kim Jungkook." vkook.rnrdldr! [sebenernya mau dipublish waktu v ultah tapi ga sempet :"D]


Title : Karma

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, BTS other member

Author : achanssi

Genre : romance, little comedy/?

Length : oneshoot

Disclaimer : ingat! ini epep murni dari fikiran owe eak! selamat membaca! sorry for typos!

* * *

"_Jung Hoseok, aku pastikan besok kau takkan bisa hidup bahagia lagi. Dan kau, bersiaplah, besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar, Kim Jungkook."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namja berwajah imut itu sedari tadi berjalan mondar – mandir tak tau arah. Ia bingung. Bukan bingung. Tapi amat sangat bingung. Wajahnya menampakkan jika ia benar benar gelisah. Sedari tadi ia mengetuk ngetukkan jarinya sembari berpikir. Hei, Jeon Jungkook, ini sudah pukul 11 malam kenapa kau masih belum terlelap dalam tidurmu juga? mungkin kebingungan itu adalah alasan kenapa ia belum tidur. Padahal para member lain sudah berada dalam alam mimpi –mungkin.

Karna belum mendapat pencerahan, alhasil, namja bermarga Jeon itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin. Kenapa begitu? ya, karena supaya sang namjachingunya itu tidak terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Jungkook berjalan menuju dapur dengan tergesa – gesa. Namun, saat melewati ruang tv, ia dikagetkan oleh seonggok/? manusia yang sedang asyiknya menonton drama. _Buat apa nonton drama pada malam hari seperti ini? jangan – jangan dia…_, pikiran Jungkook membuatnya bergidik ngeri sendiri. Semua rambut yang berada di tubuhnya seketika berdiri. Pikiran horror pun mulai menghantuinya. Ia menelan ludahnya berat. Dengan berani, Jungkook mendekati makhluk itu kemudian menepuk bahunya.

"Kyaaa! Han—Yak! Jeon Jungkook! Kau mengagetkanku saja, eoh!" pekik namja tersebut.

Ternyata dia adalah Jung Hoseok atau J-hope.

Jungkook syok dengan jeritan hyungnya tadi. Girly? lumayan –bagi Jungkook.

"H-hyung? kenapa kau malam – malam seperti ini malah dengan asyiknya menonton drama? sambil makan popcorn pula. Tunggu, drama? jangan – jangan kau pecinta drama hyung…."

"Sssttt, diam kau Jeon Jungkook. Ini adalah rahasia yang selama ini aku jaga dan aku tak ingin para member lainnya mengetahui itu, eh malah kau mengetahuinya. Bisakah kau merahasiakan ini dari member lain? please, please, please…." pinta Hoseok memelas supaya Jungkook menuruti permintaannya. Mata puppy eyes no jutsu Hoseok keluar secara otomatis.

"A-a-arraseo arraseo. Tapi, ada syaratnya hyung," sebuah ide cemerlang kini memihak pada Jungkook.

"Apa itu? asalkan itu tidak berat, aku Jung Hoseok akan siap membantu apalagi membantu anak kecil sepertimu," jawab Hoseok sembari menarik kedua pipi Jungkook dengan kencang.

"Yakk! hyung! appoo!" rintih Jungkook lalu menepis tangan Hoseok. Hoseok hanya tertawa renyah.

"Begini hyung, kan kau tahu jika besok adalah hari ulang tahun Taehyung hyung, nah aku bingung akan memberikan kado apa untuknnya. Apa hyung mempunyai ide? entah kenapa otakku sama sekali tak bisa bekerja hyung. Jadinya, ide kreatifku tak muncul satupun.." ujar Jungkook tatkala ia duduk di sofa.

Oh, ternyata itu yang Jungkook pikirkan sampai – sampai ia melakukan olahraga malam itu –mondar – mandir maksudnya.

"Hm. Kado ya.." Hoseok sedang berpikir. Dan Jungkook? ia dengan antusiasnya menunggu jawaban hyungnya itu.

"Aha!" ucapan Hoseok itu membuat mata Jungkook berbinar – binar tanda jika ia memberi harapan sekali pada Hoseok.

"Aha! aha! aha!"

"Hyung cepatlah!" pinta Jungkook sudah tak sabar lagi dengan ide yang berada di dalam pikiran Jung Hoseok itu.

"Aha! Aku tak punya ide sama sekali Jungkook-ah, hehehe,"

**Kretek.. kretek.. kretek..**

Jawaban Hoseok itu membuat keantusiasan Jeon Jungkook hilang secepat kilat. Hatinya remuk, bak batu kapur yang diinjak oleh 1000 gajah selama 100 kali lamanya.

"Hyung!"

"Hahaha~ baiklah baiklah,aku akan berpikir lagi,"

"Berpikirlah yang serius hyung! nyawaku berada di dalam idemu!"

**Pletak!**

Ucapan Jungkook itu membuat ia mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat istimewa, yakni jitakkan yang tepat berada di kepalanya.

"Huwaaa hyung sakitttttt" Jungkook mewek.

"Makanya janganlah kau berkata yang terlalu berlebihan seperti tadi Jeon Jungkook. Kau pikir aku apamu, hah?" cibir Hoseok disela – sela ia berpikir.

"Hyung kan hyungku, apalagi mema—"

"Jungkook! aku sudah mendapat ide!" tersirat sebuah kebahagiaan di dalam wajah Hoseok tapi tidak untuk Jungkook.

"Jangan permainkan aku lagi hyung," ucap Jungkook malas lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menonton acara tv sejenak.

"Aku serius Jeon Jungkookkk"

"Yayayaya, apa itu?" Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan malas. Tak ada tanda ketertarikan sama sekali terhadap ide Hoseok kali ini. Ia merasa jika ia akan dipermainkan lagi. Namun ternyata itu salah besar.

"Bagaimana jika kau membuat Taehyung cemburu mati – matian?"

"Cemburu? mati – matian? tapi jika dia mati beneran gimana hyunggg?"

**Pletak!**

"Jeon Jungkook! kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah?! mana mungkin dia akan mati hanya karena 'cemburu'! eihhh, kau memang terlalu polos, padahal sudah sering disetubuhi oleh Taehyung, ckck" Hoseok melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Tutur kata yang barusan Hoseok katakan itu, membuat semburat merah muncul dengan tiba – tiba di pipi Jungkook. Jungkook sedikit menjauhkan badannya.

"D-d-d-dari mana h-hyung tau i-itu?!" Jungkook tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hoseok tadi.

"Absolutely I knew it. Suara desahan kalian itu lho, sampai terdengar di kamarku. Tsk, seharusnya aku merekam itu," cibir Hoseok.

"H-hyung! jangan membahas itu lagi! kembali ke topik awal!"

"Arra arra, bagaimana? saran Jung Hoseok hyung mu tertampan ini bagus, bukan?" tanya Hoseok dengan kepedean tingkat dewanya.

"Cih, pede sekali kau hyung. Tapi, aku harus melakukan apa agar Taehyung hyung cemburu?"

"Bercinta dengan Namjoon di depan Taehyung, mungkin?"

"H-hyung! kau gila! aku tak mau melakukan itu! neo michesseo!"

"Bwahaha, oke oke oke. Hm, bagaimana kalau ini," Hoseok membisikkan idenya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook berpikir. Ia menimbang – nimbang saran Hoseok.

"Hm, sepertinya itu adalah ide yang yah lumayan bagus hyung," seulas senyuman sudah terpampang di bibir Jungkook.

"Eish, itu bukan lumayan tapi sangat bagus Jungkook-ah," protes Hoseok tak setuju dengan komentar maknae di grupnya itu.

"Hohoho~ yasudah, gomawo hyung atas sarannya! aku tidur dulu! selamat malam hyung!"

Jungkook membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan bergegas menuju kamar untuk tidur karna kini dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Hoseok memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menatap namja berline 97 itu dengan tatapan heran. Saat Jungkook sudah hilang, tiba – tiba setengah badannya muncul lagi dari dalam kamar. Dan itu sedikit membuat Hoseok jantungan.

"Oh iya hyung, hyung cepatlah tidur atau nanti rahasia hyung akan tersebar bahkan sampai ke media massa kkk~," goda Jungkook.

"Yak! diam kau Jeon Jungkook! arra aku akan tidur!" Hoseok melempar bantal sofa tepat ke arah Jungkook, namun sayang, bantal itu hanya mengenai pintu kamar.

"Wekkk tak kenaa~ hahaha~" suara tawa Jungkook terdengar dari dalam kamar. Hoseok menghela napasnya dan berdoa semoga saja maknae jail itu tidak akan menguak rahasianya itu.

Kini mentari telah menampakkan sinarnya untuk menghangati bumi. Saat itu pula, Jungkook bangun dan bergegas mandi supaya ia bisa memberi tau member lainnya untuk menyempurnakan misi. Misi yang Hoseok buat.

Jungkook keluar dengan tatanan seperti biasa. Walaupun seperti itu, ketampanan maknae dari BTS ini tetap saja dia atas rata – rata. Para yeoja mungkin akan jatuh pingsan jika melihat ketampanan Jungkook di pagi hari. Untungnya hari ini tidak ada jadwal manggung sama sekali.

Ia keluar dari kamar. Namun sebelum keluar, Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang tertidur pulasnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas.

"Semoga misi ini berhasil, semangat, kkk~" ujar Jungkook pelan agar Taehyung tidak terbangun.

Jungkook keluar lalu menghampiri hyung – hyungnya untuk membantunya. Disaat Jungkook berada di kamar para hyung, Taehyung terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menguap kemudian melihat sekitar. Taehyung sedikit kaget saat tak ada Jungkook disisinya. _Tumben sekali dia sudah bangun, tapi sekarang dia dimana? _, pikir Taehyung sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang kekasih.

Dengan gontai dan menguap –tanda masih ngantuk, Taehyung berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Bukannya mandi, tapi ia hanya menyikat gigi dan cuci muka. Taehyung sangat malas jika disuruh mandi sepagi buta –menurutnya, ini.

Seusai mandi, Taehyung keluar untuk mencari Jungkook. Disaat ia akan membuka pintu, terdengar suara tawa dari luar sana. Seperti suara Jungkook, dan… Jimin hyung? untuk apa mereka berdua tertawa bersama sepagi ini? tak biasanya mereka seperti itu. Apalagi Jungkook. Biasanya Jungkook selalu menunggu Taehyung sampai terbangun atau tidak ia akan membangunkan Taehyung. Tapi sekarang? he didn't do like usually.

Taehyung mencoba untuk menetralkan amarah yang hampir saja muncul itu.

"Tenang Kim Taehyung, mungkin Jungkook ingin menghirup udara segar di luar lalu kembali dan bertemu Jimin hyung, tenang tenang tenang," ucap Taehyung bermonolog.

Taehyung keluar dan berpikir positif dengan tingkah Jungkook kini. Saat Taehyung melewati mereka, Jungkook sama sekali tak meliriknya, justru malah semakin sibuk dengan Jimin. Taehyung yang melihat itu terlihat geram. Apa yang ada dipikiran Jeon Jungkook? sampai – sampai dia lewatpun tak disapa sama sekali. Tiba – tiba para member lain datang menghampiri mereka. Taehyung mengabaikan itu dan masih berpikir sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara ia dan Jungkook sembari mengambil secangkir minuman hangat. Apa Jungkook marah kepadanya? Taehyung merasa jika semalam ia tak membuat salah apapun pada kekasihnya. Lalu? kenapa Jungkook mengabaikannya? pikiran Taehyung semakin kemana – mana. Pikiran negative kini sudah menghantuinya.

"Pagi hyung!" sapa Jungkook kepada Namjoon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

**Deg!**

Taehyung tercekat.

Padahal ia yang tadi lewat di samping Jungkook sama sekali tak disapa. Namun ini? Namjoon yang berjarak beberapa meter lebih jauh itu malah dengan cepat Jungkook sapa. _Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres_, gumam Taehyung.

"Ah, pagi juga Jungkook-ah," jawab Namjoon dengan mata yang hampir hilang /?

"Bagaimana tidurmu hyung? apakah nyenyak? apa kau bermimpi indah? apa kau sangat lelah?" tanya Jungkook bertubi – tubi membuat Namjoon kewalahan. Taehyung melirik dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dari dapur.

"Y-yak Jungkook-ah! jangan bertanya sebanyak itu! kau membuatku bingung!"

"Hehehe, maaf hyung maaf hehe,"

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook dan Taehyung sama – sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Ya, itu Jimin. Ingin sekali Jimin tertawa sepuas mungkin karna tingkah lucu pasangan kekasih itu. Tapi itu ia pendam, jaim? entahlah.

"Apa hyung?"

"Ayo bermain PS denganku! kita duel! kalau aku menang kau harus membeli sarapan pagi untuk kami! jika aku kalah, yah aku akan membersihkan dorm ini. Bagaimana? setuju?"

"Mmm,"

Ughh, sepertinya Taehyung ingin sekali mencium bibir Jungkook yang terlihat lucu itu sekarang. Ditahannya hasrat yang err sedikit pervert, mungkin.

"Baiklah hyung!" jawab Jungkook mantap lalu dengan segera ia menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Jimin. Jarak mereka sungguh dekat. Sepertinya rasa kecemburuan Taehyung meningkat menjadi 25% sekarang. Hatinya panas. Taehyung langsung duduk di kursi makan sembari meminum minumannya.

"Akhh panas!" pekik Taehyung. Bodohnya, ia lupa jika minuman itu masih sangatlah panas. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jungkook sama sekali tak menoleh kepadanya dan masih asyik dengan kegiatannya bersama Jimin. Padahal para member lain menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan kaget dan khawatir. Sungguh menyakitkan untuk seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kau tak apa, Taehyung-ah?" tanya Jin.

"Taehyung-ah, kau tak apa?" tanya Namjoon.

"Hm, tak apa hyung." jawab Taehyung singkat.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook dengan tajam. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang berada di otak Jeon Jungkook.

"Yeayy! aku menang! ingat taruhan kita Jungkook-ah~ hahaha~"

"Aishh, arraseo aku akan membeli sarapan untuk kalian," Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Tiba – tiba ide cemerlang lewat di otak Kim Taehyung. Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil jaket lalu keluar dari dorm.

"Hyung aku juga ikut keluar, oke! bye!"

Taehyung keluar menghampiri Jungkook yang kini sudah berjalan terlebih dulu darinya. Taehyung tak memakai penghangat apapun. Padahal pagi hari di Seoul itu bak berada di dalam kulkas yang dinginnya dibawah -5 derajat cecius.

"Hyung, apakah ini akan berhasil?" tanya Yoongi –Suga, kepada Namjoon.

"Jika Jungkook dan kita melakukannya dengan baik, mungkin itu akan berhasil."

"Kalau itu ya aku sudah tau hyung,"

Suasana jalan pagi ini sungguh mendukung. Jalanan tampak sepi. Dan itu menguntungkan sekali untuk artis terkenal seperti mereka.

"Yak Jungkook!" panggil Taehyung, tetapi tak ada reaksi apapun dari Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Taehyung lagi, dan tak ada balasan sama sekali.

"Jungkook! kau itu kenapa, hah?!" Taehyung memegang kedua bahu Jungkook dan menghadapkan badan Jungkook kearahnya. Ia mencengkram kuat karna sudah tak tahan dengan sifat Jungkook.

"Aku tanya kau kenapa Jeon Jungkook?! jawablah pertanyaanku ini!"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung sedatar mungkin.

"Aku? aku tak apa – apa hyung, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan." jawaban Jungkook membuat hati Taehyung bak ditusuk oleh beribu – ribu jarum, sungguh sakitttt.

"Tidak mungkin! aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu dibalik tingkahmu itu. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan kepadamu? tolong jelaskanlah kepadaku Jungkook-ah…"

"Sudah kubilang tak ada hyung. Ah, hyung, aku punya permintaan untukmu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau minggir? kau membuat perjalananku terhenti. Aku takut jika para hyung kelaparan. Jadi, minggirlah hyung. Oh iya kalau bisa kau kembali saja ke dorm."

Jleb!

Hati Taehyung tersakiti lagi. Ia menghela napasnya berat.

"Baiklah. Jika itu maumu, aku akan kembali. Bye." Taehyung lalu pergi dari hadapan Jungkook. Saat Jungkook sudah merasa jika Taehyung sudah tak di dekatnya lagi, ia melihat punggung Taehyung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang. Jungkook sebenarnya tak ingin melakukan hal seperti ini. Namun, demi misi itu, ia rela melakukannya.

"Mianhae, Kim Taehyung," ujar Jungkook pelan dan tersenyum getir.

Selang kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, Jungkook kembali dengan membawa beberapa makanan untuk para hyungnya.

"Aku pulang~"

"Yeayy Jungkook kembali!"

"Mana? mana makananku mana?"

"Yak! Hoseok hyung! jangan seperti itu! bersabarlah sebentar!"

"Hehe, mianhae mianhae,"

"Makanan untukkmu mana?"

"Aigoo Jungkook-ah~ kau sungguh pintar karna sudah membawakan makanan favoriteku. Thanks Jeon Jungkook,"

"Yahh, Jungkook-ah.. kenapa cuma ini? apa tak ada yang lain, eoh?"

"Aish, sudahlah Jimin, yang penting kan bisa dimakan. Kasihan Jungkook,"

"Arraseo arraseo,"

Para member lain sibuk dengan pilih memilih makanan. Sedangkan Taehyung, dia sama sekali tak berminat untuk gabung di sana. Ia lebih memilih membaca komik favoritnya.

"Ini makanan untukmu,"

Taehyung kaget. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara dan berharap jika itu adalah kekasihnya, Jeon Jungkook. Tapi harapannya langsung luluh lantah saat ia mengetahui jika orang itu adalah Yoongi. Taehyung menghela napas kemudian mengambil jatahnya.

"Thanks hyung,"

"Wajahmu sungguh menyeramkan hari ini,"

"Hyung, aku sedang tidak ada mood untuk bercanda,"

"Aku tak bercanda, aku ser—"

**Brak!**

"Sudahlah, aku ingin keluar."

"H-hei! kenapa kau marah? Yak Kim Taehyung!"

**Blamm!**

Para member lainnya melihat ke arah pintu yang tadi baru saja Taehyung tutup dengan kencang. Jungkook menatapnya dengan sendu. Jimin lalu menepuk bahu Jungkook pelan.

"Everythings gonna be oke,"

"I hope so hyung.."

"Hei hei hei, daripada kalian menggalau, bagaimana jika kita menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya? mumpung dia pergi. Dan aku yakin pasti dia akan kembali nanti sore," celetuk Hoseok.

"Kau pintar! kajja kajja!"

Disaat para member BTS mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknnya, Taehyung berjalan entah kemana. Pikirannya kini sudah kacau balau. Tingkat kecemburuannya mungkin sudah 100%. Atau mungkin malah melebihi itu.

**Brakk!**

Tanpa sengaja, Taehyung menabrak seorang gadis. Sepertinya Taehyung akan mendapat masalah.

"Mian—"

"Kau?! apa kau Kim Taehyung BTS?! omo?! benar itu kau, kan?! kyaaaa~~ oppa~"

Seketika mata Taehyung membulat. Ia kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada gadis yang keluar sepagi in—astaga! Taehyung baru sadar jika ini sudah pukul 9! pasti akan banyak para manusia, terutama gadis yang akan melewati jalan ini.

Taehyung menyunggingkan senyuman paksanya kepada gadis itu. Dan dengan secepat kilat dia pergi menuju lokasi yang lebih aman untuk artis sepertinya.

"Hwaaa! opppaaa! jangan kau lari eoh! ayu kita berfoto dulu!" suara lengking nan cempreng dari gadis tersebut membuat beberapa pasang mata tertuju padanya serta Taehyung.

"Apa? Kim Taehyung?"

"Mana Kim Taehyung mana?! arghhh aku adalah penggemar beratnya!"

"Kim Taehyung oppaaa! berhentilah?!"

"Kyaaa~ oppa!"

Suara suara fans semakin jelas ia dengar. Bukannya semakin hilang malah semakin banyak. Taehyung berlari dengan sekencang mungkin. Tapi sayangnya, ia tak tau mau kemana. Semua belokan ia masuki dan lalui. Saking bingungnya, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dorm. Ia mengambil ponselnya sembari berlari.

"Hyung?! aku akan kembali ke dorm hyung! hah.. berhati – hatilah hyung! karna akan ada bencana! hosh..hosh.." ujar Taehyung terbata – bata.

"Ha? apa yang kau maksud, Kim Taehyung? bicaralah dengan jelas!"

"Para fans hyung! aku dikejar para fans!"

"A-apa?! K-kau yakin?!"

"Ya hyung! buat apa aku berbohong?!"

"Lalu, sekarang kau dimana?!"

"Aku sudah hampir dekat dengan dorm hyung! hm, mungkin sekitar 1 km lagi. Sudah hyung, bye!"

**pippp—**

Sambungan telepon berhenti. Kini Taehyung semakin menambah kecepatan berlarinya.

Sedangkan di dorm.. suasana sungguh kacau balau! padahal mereka mengira jika Taehyung akan pulang sore, tapi ini? sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Jimin-ah! cepat kembali! Taehyung akan datang beberapa menit lagi!"

"Apa?! kenapa bisa begitu?!"

"Ada kesalahan teknis. cepat!"

"Y-yak, arra arra sebentar hyung! baru saja aku keluar dar—"

**Pippp..**

"Min Yoongi! kenapa balonnya belum siap?!"

"Sabarlah sebentar hyung! ini baru kupasang!"

"Dan kau Hoseok! cepatlah mandi!"

"Ayay capten!"

"Jungkook! apa kadonya sudah kau bungkus semua?"

"Kurang satu hyung!"

"Baguslah! cepat kalian bergerak cepat! karna sebentar lagi Taehyung akan datang! dan—"

**Ting tong!**

Semua member BTS tercekat. Mereka takut jika itu adalah Taehyung. Jika benar ia Taehyung, apakah misi ini akan gagal total? lalu, hal yang dilakukan Jungkook sejak pagi itu jadi sia – sia?

**Duak! duak! duak!**

"Yak! cepatlah buka! ini aku, Park Jimin!"

Kini semua mengehela nafas lega. Ternyata dugaan mereka salah –lagi. Dengan segera Namjoon membuka pintu dan Jimin masuk langsung menuju kek meja makan.

"Bagaimana rotinya? apakah rusak?" tanya Jungkook khawatir.

"Tenang saja Jungkook-ah, jika aku yang membawa pasti akan aman terkendali,"

"Cih, pede sekali kau hyung,"

"Hey! apa semua sudah siap?!" tanya Namjoon.

"Sudah hyung! tinggal memakai topi aneh ini dan menghidupkan api lilinnya!"

"Yosh! bagus! sepertinya Taehyung seben—"

**Ting tong! ting tong!**

"Hyung! ini aku Kim Taehyung! cepat buka pintunya!"

"Itu dia! dia datang! cepat matikan lampu dan kalian besembunyilah!"

"Yes sir!"

**-Taehyung POV-**

Berkali kali kupencet bel. Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang membuka. Hah, apa tak ada orang dirumah? bagaimana bisa? Aku mencoba untuk menoleh ke belakang, melihat sudah sampai mana para fans itu. Dan, astaga! mereka sudah hampir dekat! siapapun di dalam tolong bukalah! , doaku dalam hati.

"Hyung!"

**cklek! brak!**

Yes! akhirnya aku bisa masuk!

Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa dorm nampak sepi serta gelap seperti ini? lalu siapa yang membukakan pintu untukku? Hantu? hahaha, mana mungkin. Kutepis pikiran negative yang tiba – tiba mendarat di otakku. Aku berjalan pelan mencari tombol lampu.

"Hyung? Halo? kalian semua di rumah k—"

**cklek!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM TAEHYUNG!"

**-Taehyung POV end-**

**-Author POV-**

Taehyung terperanjat saat tiba – tiba para member BTS sudah berada tepat di depan mereka dengan pakaian ala – ala perayaan ulang tahun.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida! saengil chukkae hamnida! sarangahaeneun Kim Taehyung! Saengil chukkae hamnida!"

Saat semua menyanyikan lagu itu, Taehyung melihat sekelilingnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Dorm mereka kini sangat berbeda. Banyak sekali balon – balon yang menempel serta terdapat tulisan 'Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung' di tengah. Taehyung sedikit terharu dengan apa yang terjadi kini. Olala, sepertinya Taehyung mulai mengerti penyebab Jungkook menjauhinya hari ini. Surprise ternyata.

Satu persatu dari member BTS memeluk Taehyung sembari memberi ucapan –bisa dikatakan 'wish'.

"Yo! Happy birthday uri fake maknae, haha. Hope that God always protecting you as well as me/? haha~" –Namjoon.

"Happy birthday Taehyungiee! semoga kau tetap bersama Jungkook walaupun kita sudah tak bersama lagi, haha" –Jin.

"Y-yak hyung! wish macam apa itu! wish seperti itu seharusnya kau ucapan bila aku dan Taehyung hyung sudah menjalin hubungan selama 1 tahun," protes Jungkook.

"Huuuuu, dasar anak kecil, hahaha~" semua member tertawa dengan protesan Jungkook dan itu sangat lucu sekali –bagi Taehyung. Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Kim Taehyung! akhirnya kau semakin tua! haha~" –Yoongi.

"Hanya itu saja, hyung?" tanya Taehyung dengan sweatdropnya.

"Iya. Aku tak tau harus berkata apalagi hehe," Taehyung menggeleng tatkala Yoongi sedang tertawa renyah.

"Hoi Kim Taehyung! karna kau sekarang semakin tua, jadi, jagalah dirimu dengan sebaik mungkin, jangan sampai wajahmu juga ikut menua seperti leader kita," –Hoseok.

"Apa kau bilang, hah?!" Namjoon yang mendengar itu sontak langsung sedikit naik darah.

"Hehe, aku bercanda hyung,"

"Taehyungieeee~ saengil chukkae hamnida! semoga apa yang kau inginkan tercapai! oh iya, aku berharap semoga kau tambah pendek, wkwk~" –Jimin.

"Yak hyung! mana bisa terjadi hal seperti itu!"

"Nothing's impossible, Taehyungiee~"

"Ekhem ekhem, sekarang giliranku. Eum, Happy Birthday Kim Taehyung, nae namjachingu. Mmm, semoga kau bisa menjadi namja yang lebih baik dan—"

"Jadi selama ini aku tak baik, hm?"

"Y-yak! b-bukan begitu! dengarkan aku dulu! jangan memotong ucapanku, Kim Taehyung!"

"Arraseo, silahkan melanjutkan Jungkookie,"

"Aish, aku jadi hampir lupa ingin berkata apa,"

"Ahh~ apa mungkin karena ketampanan pacarmu ini yang membuatmu lupa?"

"Jangan menggodaku, Tuan Kim!"

"Aku tak menggodamu sayang~"

"Yak cepatlah! aku ingin makan roti ini!" celetuk Jimin yang sudah berada di ruang makan.

"Sabarlah sedikit hyung! haish! oke, sekarang aku sudah mengingatnya! huft, semoga hubungan kita akan selalu manis, tak ada orang ke tiga atau empat atau berapapun itu, semoga kau sehat selalu, dan sem—mmpptt!"

Belum selesai Jungkook berbicara, Taehyung sudah menyumbat bibirnya dengan bibir tebal miliknya sendiri. Jungkook terkejut dengan tindakan Taehyung. Selalu saja ia memotong ucapannya. Namjoon, Jin, Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Jimin tercengang melihat pemandangan ini.

Taehyung semakin memanaskan suasana. Tak hanya menempel, namun sekarang ia sudah mulai bermain dengan lumatan. Namja bermarga Jeon itu kewalahan dengan tindakan kekasihnya itu. Ia sedikit mendorong dada Taehyung agar dia melepaskan ciumannya. Dan berhasil! Taehyung melepaskannya! Jungkook sedikit mundur ke belakang sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"H-h-hyung! kenapa kau—"

"Sayang, siapa yang memberi ide konyol seperti itu kepadamu?"

Jungkook bingung. Apa maksudnya?

"Mwo? A-apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Ide konyol yang sampai membuatku cemburu, tidak, lebih tepatnya sangat cemburu itu,"

**Deg!**

Jungkook tau kemana arah pembicaraan Taehyung kini.

"Em, itu… itu…. itu…"

"Cepat katakan, sayang,"

Taehyung berbicara tepat berada di dekat telinga kanan Jungkook. Suara berat dan sedikit serak itu membuat Jungkook merinding. Ditambah dengan Taehyung kini sedikit meniup serta menciumi telinganya dengan perlahan.

"I..itu.. Hoseok hyung.."

Taehyung menjauh. Ia menatap Hoseok yang kini juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan 'ampun Taehyungiee'.

"Jung Hoseok, aku pastikan besok kau takkan bisa hidup bahagia lagi. Dan kau, bersiaplah, besok kau tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar, Kim Jungkook." ancam Taehyung lalu menarik tangan Jungkook dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Akan kupinjam anak ini untuk semalam," lanjut Taehyung.

"Hei! hei! bagaimana dengan roti ulang tahun mu?!"

"Makan saja, aku sudah kenyang. Namun aku ingin makan sesuatu lagi, tapi bukan makanan yang ku inginkan, melainkan anak yang kubawa sekarang. Jangan ganggu kami, oke hyung?!" Taehyung menunjukkan smirknya kepada Jungkook.

"Hyunggg, huwaaa jangan makan aku hyung huwaaa"

"Kau sudah terlambat Kim Jungkook,"

"Hyung mpptttt"

**Brak!**

Yap, kini Jungkook telah mendapat hukumannya. Hukuman yang menurut Taehyung setimpal dengan perbuatan yang telah Jungkook lakukan tadi pagi. Poor uri Jungkookie.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_FIN_

* * *

*astaga ini cerita apa ga jelas banget yekannnn ;A;

maapkan daku bilamana epep ini sungguh tidak menarik dan aneh dan ga jelas dan arggghhh aku gak tau harus bilang apa lagi ;A;

aku ucapin banyak makasih buat yang mau ngerespond epep ini :"))))))

oiya betewe maap kalo judul sama ceritanya ga nyambung ;A;

sekian cuap cuap dari owe, wassalam :"D


End file.
